How To Train Your Dragon, Girl Style
by orangegreengirl
Summary: Like the title said, it's a fanfic with female Hiccup. Irene is a frail young girl and the daughter of the Chief. What will happen when she stumble on a Night Fury? REWRITING
1. Chapter 1

How To Train Your Dragon, Girl Style

* * *

Summary: Like the title said, in this story Hiccup is a girl and Astrid is a boy. Irene is a frail and sickly girl, never allowed to leave the village, only allowed to be at home and at the blacksmith. What happens when she stumble on a Night Fury?

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the movie except Irene and Astro

* * *

Chapter 1

Berk

Twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery. The village, in a word, sturdy. It's been here for 7 generations but every single building is new. There's fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets (and sunrise, if you can bear with the coldness) that undoubtedly romantic. The only problem here is the pest. You see… Most places have mice or mosquitoes, but Berk has…

"Irene!"

CRASH

Dragons…

Gobber, the owner of the blacksmith I'm working at and my godfather at the same time, grabbed me on the waist with his normal arm and toss me inside the shop. Just in time before a dragon's fire ball burn me. "Stay here!" He slammed the door and charged.

My village is once again, being attacked by the dragons. They steal our food and sheep. Normally, people would leave but not Vikings. They are so stubborn and charged at dragons with their axes and hammer when they see one.

My father, Stoic The Vast, is the most stubborn person I know. He is the chief of the tribe. He is a very large man and has a very long and bushy beard that has to be tied to a few braids. They says when he was a baby, he pooped a dragon's head clean off its shoulders. I believed it, judging on how strong he is.

Oh, and my name is Irene Horrendous Haddock by the way.

I watched from the window, as he punched a dragon on the face. He is so strong and big, typical Viking man. Me? I'm not like that. In fact, people wouldn't believe if I said I'm his daughter.

I'm petite and skinny but I still have breasts. I have long thick wavy auburn hair which I inherited from my late mother but not as thick as my father's beard. I have green eyes which I inherited from my late mother as well. Dad say I'm just as pretty as my late mother. I don't believe it.

I was born sickly since I was a baby, that is why Dad never let me do anything dangerous. When it's get dark he would make sure that I'm inside the house. He never take me to have camps or go hunting like any other Viking family, afraid I'm getting sick. Ever since Mom died, he become overprotective of me. Though I'm annoyed that he doesn't allow to do this and that, I know that he only look after me. After all, I'm the only thing left for him.

What he doesn't know (but I think he found out somehow), is I always snuck into the woods and I still come back in one piece. At the same time I gather herbs and flowers. When I was 7 years old (or 8, I don't really remember), Dad let me work for Gobber in the shop. At least he let me do other things than drawing and doing house chores. "Irene!" Gobber called me.

"Yes!" I dropped as many axes I could bring to the counter. He and other Viking warriors grab each one and went back to the battle field. They give another battle cry and fight the dragons. One managed to say "Good morning" to me.

I sighed. If only Dad let me fight dragons… But everyone knew due to my sickly body I won't survive against them.

Anyway, if I can at least kill a dragon, just one dragon, Dad will trust me more. I looked at the dragons from the counter. For some reason… I think they were scared of something. I knew it. Every time they raid our village as soon they grabbed food or sheep they would flew quickly as if their lives depended on it. And it's not us they were afraid of… Another dragon maybe?

Another blast of fire set a house on fire. I squinted my eyes. I can see someone throw a bucket full of water to them. He turn his back and I blush. It was Astro, the cutest boy on the entire island and my childhood crush. I really like his long blond hair and how his blue eyes sparkled under the light.

I looked around. Dad and Gobber are busy with dragons, the same goes to the other adults. Astro lead the other teenagers to set off the fire that burn the houses. Their job is so much cooler than mine who stuck behind a counter. Anyway, everyone too busy with whatever they're doing in the middle of this chaos. Good, no one will notice me. Quietly, I dragged my new invention from the back door to the clear filled where our sheep graze. As I set down my invention, some sort of catapult, I saw movements in the sky. It's a Night Fury!

I grabbed the handle of my invention. He moves to the left and… There! I pressed the the button. Nets flew off and it hit the dragon! It give a roar as it crashed to the woods. I stood there completely in awe.

"I did it! I downed a dragon! A Night Fury!"

ROAR

I whipped my head behind and there is a Monstrous Nightmare looking straight at me. I froze. I don't have any shield or weapon with me. All I can do is evade it and run and maybe pray.

It stare at me with calculating eyes. I just stood there. My hands gripped the hem of my green dress. It shot a ball of fire, effectively burn my invention. I fell to the ground on my butt, surprised. I stare at the dragon's eyes, tears threatened to fall from my eyes. It hovered me and roar mightily.

I scooted backwards, away from the beast. It lower its head close to me height. It opened his mouth and-

"IRENE!"

Dad?

Dad punched it on the face and Gobber grabbed me. "Take her inside!" Dad yelled as he once again punched the Monstrous and wrestle against it.

"Come on, Irene!" He pulled me and drag me to my house. I looked behind me. Dad and other warriors are busy fighting it.

Gobber pushed me inside the house and into my room. "Stay. Put." He exited the room and back fighting dragons. I sat on the floor. Never once in my 15 years of living I was this close to a dragon. Never. But I think… it won't hurt me… But Dad says dragons always hurt humans.

I listen to the commotion outside. Slowly but sure, it quitted down. When roars stop, I'm pretty sure the raid is over. Dad entered my room, looking angry. "What are you doing back then?" Yup, he's angry. Livid. Enraged. Horrified. You get the picture.

"I… try to kill a dragon?" Well, at least I'm telling the truth.

"No! Irene! You are not allowed to do that! You can be anything but not… This!"

"But if I can at least kill one my life would be better!"

"Your life is just fine as it is now! Just don't… do anything related to dragon…"

"…I just want to become like you guys… You surely want a true Viking for a daughter... I want to be that kind of daughter..."

Dad's mouth opened for a few seconds before he closed it. He looked to the side, unable to look at me at the eyes. Seeing this, I also cast my eyes to the side.

All I want is to become a Viking, to be accepted by everyone else in this town and Dad would be proud, is it too much to ask?

* * *

**Yeah, it took me so long to update and I'm rewriting this story...**

**Don't hate me for this please!**

**Don't flame me if you are going to review...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fathers and Touching

"Either we finish them or they'll finish us!"

THUD

Stoic stabbed the map with his knife, right at where the nest might located. Currently he is leading a meeting at the main hall of their village, filled with vicious slayers and warrior.

"It's the only way to get rid of them. If we find the nest and destroy it, they will leave and find another home." He eyed everyone in the room.

"One more search before the ice sets in!" His voice boomed through the room.

"But those ships never come back!" Someone answered.

"We're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard. Now's who's with me?" He observed the room as everyone looked around nervously and uttered weak excuses.

"Alright. Those who stay will be in charge of making sure Irene stays in the house and away from any dragons or troubles. Also taking care of her if she's get sick." Knowing what a task this was, the room burst with agreements and battle cries.

"I'm with you, Stoic." Spitelout, Snotlout's father and Stoic's second in command, says beside him. Stoic looked satisfied. Everyone in this room knows that though Irene is frail, quiet, and gentle, she's out of your sight, it's very hard to track her down. Not to mention the woods.

"That's more like it." He says to himself.

A few minutes later the room become empty and only him and Gobber left. "All right. I'll pack my undies." Gobber said and standing up, a giant mug as his hand today.

"No" Gobber halted.

"I need you to stay here and train some new recruits." Gobber sat down again and Stoic joined him.

"Oh perfect. And while I'm busy Irene can cover the store. And make some medicine to the wounded newbies. Lots of time to herself with no one keeping an eye on her and making sure she stays put out of trouble and when the dragons arrive. What can possibly go wrong?" Gobber asked taking a swig.

"What am I going to do with 'er Gobber?" Stoic asked, feeling lost. He sighed.

"Put 'er in training with the others."

"No, I'm serious."

"So am I."

"She'd get hurt the second you let the first dragon out of its cage."

"Maybe that's because you haven't taught her what to do. You've been so busy shielding and hiding her from them. And besides, ya don't know that."

"I do know that."

"No ya don't."

"Yes, actually I do."

"No ya don't!"

"My wife died because of dragons! I can't take it if Irene is hurt by one!" Stoic sighed in frustration. "It hurts when I have to tell her that her Mama won't come home anymore. She cried and cried. I stay right next to her. And the next day she planted flowers for her. That girl's hands is not for kill! She is the last piece of innocence in this place where dragons could kill us any day!" He slammed his fist to the table.

"I can't lose her. She meant the world for me." He bury his face in his palms. Gobber just stare at him.

"Every bird will leave its nest. Same thing goest to us." He took a gulp. "One of this day she will meet a young man, in a few years she will get married, and next thing you know, there are these little Irenes running around."

"NO!" Stoic his fist to the table.

"I won't let it! NO!" Gobber rolled his eyes.

"See, this is the problem every fathers has to face when it comes to their daughters. You might be a Viking that can crush mountains, level forest, tame seas... But you're still a father. Either Irene fight dragons or when you're away, some man take her away." Stoic look thoughtful.

Gobber stood up from his seat. "While you're away," He turned to him. "She's become my full responsibility. She will not get killed as long as I'm still kicking. You can bet on it."

"Thank you, my friend..." Gobber just wave his hand.

"Speaking about Viking, the only thing that she inherit from you, is her stubbornness and thirst for adventure. Heck! She might be already in the woods right now!"

* * *

Irene POV

Great, of all things people can lose, I lose an ENTIRE DRAGON! And a NIGHT FURY ON TOP OF THAT!

Sigh, my life sucks.

I placed my hand on my inner pocket, where a knife carefully inserted. Just in case... Just in case dragons attacked me.

I hopped on a rock and down to the ground. I pulled out my sketchbook and put another X on the map I draw myself.

I then looked up to the sky and notice the tree snapped to half. It was snapped right in half. I rose to my feet and saw that I'm standing on a deep trail cut into the ground… as if something had crash landed here.

I gulped loudly and stand up straight and crept down the path. It ended just as it met the crest of a small hill. I gave a small peek over it and immediately flatten myself against the wall. I've seen something big. It has to be a dragon. Very hopeful and a little frightened, I slowly looked over the hill once again and got a better look at the large black motionless figure on the ground. He was tangled in nets.

I take a deep breath but my heart is thumping hard because of the excitement. It just had to be a dragon! Still a little frightened though, I put my hand in my inner pocket so I can grab my knife anytime. I slowly made her way down the hill, hiding behind a rock for a moment before walking up to the unmoving creature. With my heart almost burst with adrenalin.

...

It is...

It is a DRAGON...

And it's a Night Fury!

If I kill it... Dad will accept me as a Viking!

This would fix everything!

...

...

...

But...

...

...

...

Can I actually kill it?

I look at it. His big sharp green eyes looking straight to me, somewhat expecting. I move closer. His pupils getting smaller. I walked to him, until I'm right next to his head. I stare at him. He blinked once then closes its eyes, letting out a whimper, as if he's accepting his fate to be killed by me.

...

...

It's scared...

...

...

...

Shakily, I looked at my hand and to the dragon. Slowly, I put my hand on his body. Its eyes shot right open in shock and stare at me. I too looked at him with shock. I don't why I did it. I move my hand, trailing against his scales and stopped on his head. I tilted my head and it blinked.

I don't know why but I smiled.

I smiled.

At the dragon.

The dragon just stare at me.

"I'm not like them." I finally said. "True that it is I that got you in this situation... but I won't kill you. Mama wouldn't be proud at me."

I took out my knife and cut the ropes that tied him. "Mama said life should be filled with joy and love, not hatred."

SNAP SNAP

"My people think killing a dragon is a joy... I don't want it."

SNAP SNAP

"My people hate dragon but if I hate you, you will be dead a few seconds ago."

SNAP SNAP

"I don't want to become like them."

Now the dragon completely free and getting on his feet. I felt completely calm and sat on the ground. It shook to drop any ropes that still stuck on its body. It looked at me with a different look. It's calm and curious.

I just smiled. "Now go and have a nice life."

It purred and turned away. Its wings rise and he took flight. Though it wobbly and it crashes things.

I leaned to a rock.

I just touched a dragon.

A Night Fury.

It felt amazing.

Maybe... Dragons isn't so bad after all...

Now if only Dad agree with me...

* * *

**I'm on roll people! Maybe I'll update again soon! **

**I'm really busy right now though.**

**I have many chapters to be done for other stories of mine so please be patient with me.**

**Thank you for reading and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

How To Train Your Dragon, Girl Style

Summary: Like the title said, in this story Hiccup is a girl and Astrid is a boy. Irene is a frail sickly girl, never allowed to leave the village, only allowed to be in home and at the blacksmith. What happens when she stumble on a Night Fury?

Chapter 3: Depart and Dragons

* * *

I'm in my room, drawing pictures of the Night Fury. I draw his whole body and on another paper is a picture of him taking flight. I just doodle and doodle when I'm realized one thing.

I just drawing him flying with me riding on him.

...

...

...

...

...

But I like this drawing the most. It felt... oh I can't explain it, warm.

"Irene?"

DAD!

I quickly put my drawings inside my desk just in time. Dad entered my room with a serious expression. "Yes, Dad?"

"I'm... going to leave for awhile... To find the dragon's nest." My heart sank.

"Oh... I guess nothing will stop you finding the dragon nest, huh?" I shifted my gaze. I have to tell him that I can't kill a dragon...

"I'm putting you in dragon training. You start in the morning."

Huh?

"What?"

"I'm putting you in dragon training with other teens." Dad say it louder this time. I gaped.

"No... Dad... I don't think I can't..."

"You got your wish, Irene."

"No! No! I think I can't do it! And besides, everyone knew I'm frail, it would be better if I'm just being a medic or at the sidelines..."

"I've been thinking... And I should give you the chance to learn to kill dragon."

"No, Dad! I can't do it!"

"You will do it." It sounds like a command to me.

"..."

"Irene?"

"Yes... Dad..." He looked satisfied.

"You learnt to kill dragons, you learnt how to be a Viking. No more of... this." He gestured to me.

"...Yes..." This is sooo one sided.

"Well, good talk. Good night, Irene." Dad walked to the door.

"I love you, child." And the door closed.

I slumped to the bed.

"Great..." Note the sarcasm please.

* * *

The next day, when the sun just appear from the horizon, adults already busy preparing the ships and the load. I stood in the living room, still in my night gown, watching Dad picks up his beloved axe and bag. I give him his helmet.

"Take care of yourself, Irene." He put his helmet on his head.

"Same thing goes to you, Dad." I hugged him.

"Please be careful... And come home soon." Dad hugged me back.

"I promise... I'll come home... Be a good girl, okay?"

"Yes, Papa. I'll miss you."

With that, Dad stepped out of the house and to the harbor.

I watched as the ships take sail from the window. I leaned to the frame. "Oh Dad..." I looked at his ship.

"When will you see... that violence only breed more violence?"

I looked at the harbor. I saw a long blonde hair that glinted under the rising sun.

Astro, without a doubt.

I watched him walked to the stairs and notice an axe in his arms. I scowled. Oh how I hate those things... Used to hurt... Ironically I made them.

He turned around and looked at me. I too stare at him. I look at his axe again and scowl more.

I looked to the woods, where I last saw the Night Fury. I wonder if he's all right.

I looked to Astro again, he still staring at me. I can't help but blushed. After get a grip of myself, I give him a smile and back to the house.

I'm not sure if he blushed back then when I smiled to him. It probably the sun.

* * *

"Welcome to dragon training!" said Gobber as he open the steel gate to the training area. Everyone including me stare at it with awe. Though I have regret mixed in.

Astro walked in with confident. "No turning back." He gripped his axe. Yup, no turning back.

"I hope I get some serious burns," said Tuffnut, grinning.

"I'm hoping for some mauling," added his twin sister Ruffnut, sharing an identical grin, "like on my shoulder or lower back."

"Yeah," sighed Astro. "It's only fun if you get a scar."

"Right." I said dryly. "Please note that after this I'll be the one who taking care of you."

"Oh great," said Tuffnut, observing her for the first time. "What is she doing here? Shouldn't her dad be notified or something?"

"Well, sorry for your disappointment. Even if I'm not in dragon training, I'll still be here. Making sure you're alive. Other way round, I'll still stuck with you guys." I rolled my eyes. Tuffnut just 'hmphed.'

"Let's get started!" yelled Gobber. "The recruit who does the best will win the honor of killing their first dragon in front of the entire village." Everyone except me grinned.

"Oh, and true what Irene said. She will be the ONE who make sure you stay alive since she the only medic here. The others left for finding the dragon nest." I stare at Tuffnut who scowled.

"Behind these doors," he began as he passed in front of each of us, "are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight. Here we have the Deadly Nadder." He pointed to a large door that was shaking on its hinges, obviously a very angry dragon waiting behind it. I looked at the door with pity.

"Speed: 8, armor, 16-"said a very eager Fishlegs.

"The Hideous ZippleBack," Gobber continued pointing at an even larger door.

"-Eleven stealth,times 2-"

"The Monstrous Nightmare."

"-Fire-power, 15-"

"The Terrible Terror."

"-Attack: 8, venom, 12-"

"Would you stop that?" yelled Gobber, who was getting very annoyed. "And the Gronkle." He put his hand on the lever that would open the door.

"Jaw strength, 8," Fishlegs whispered to me, I just smiled to be polite.

"Whoa! Whoa! Wait a minute! Aren't you going to teach us first?" Snotlout yelled.

"I believe in learning on the job."

"True." I said.

His hand pushed down the lever, and I jumped back as the door opened. The Gronkle burst into the arena, flapping its wings like a hummingbird. All the teens took off in various directions. I just stood still.

"Today is about survival!" His voice boomed trough the training area. Good, survival is my specialty. "If you get blasted, you're dead." Yup, I know that thanks to a Monstrous.

"What do you need?"

"Plus 5 speed?" guessed Fishlegs.

"A shield!" shouted Astro confidently and grabbed a shield.

"Shield! Go!" Gobber ordered and the everyone dove for where the shields were. "The most important piece of equipment is your shield! If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield," Gobber lectured as he helped me lift my shield off the ground, "take the shield."

Tuffnut and Ruffnut ran to where the shields were and both grabbed a shield with fire and skulls painted on it. "Take your hands off my shield!" Tuffnut yelled.

"There's like a million shields!" his sister argued.

"Why can't one of you just back down once in a while?" I asked, running to the other side and pass them.

"I'm the oldest. So you're the one who back down! Oh look! That one has flowers on it. Girls like flowers." He replied gesturing to a different shield. She managed to wrench it out his hand and bring the shield down on his head. "Ahh!"

"Hey! I'm fine treating you if you got hurt by dragon but I won't treat you because of your pointless fights with each other!" I yelled, knowing I have to look at Ruffnut's head later.

"Oops, now this one has blood on it." He grabbed the shield again and the continued to fight and the Gronkle fired a shot of blazing flames that destroyed the shield and sent the two spinning to the ground.

"Tuffnut! Ruffnut! You're out!" called Gobber. I rolled my eyes at their stupidity. One of this days, they could get each other killed.

"What?" they asked dazed.

"Those shields are good for another thing: noise. Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim." The teen began to hit their shields with their weapon and an I drifted to the back of the pack, unsure. "All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronkle have?"

"Five," guessed Snotlout.

"No, six!" shouted Fishlegs holding his shield in the air, glad that his knowledge had come to some use. I keep my shield high.

"Correct, six! That's one for each of you!" At that the Gronkle destroyed Fishleg's shield from where he had been lifting it. He let out a scream and took off at a run. Wow, I'm surprised he can be that fast. "Fishlegs, out!"

Crap, I don't know what to do! All I can do is evade and hide! Now where to hide... I duck behind a pile of woods and wait till everything over. And maybe praying.

"Irene, get in there!" Gobber shouted at me. Oops, he got me. I sigh and stepped out only to dive back in as the Gronkle's blast almost hit me.

"So, Astro, I just happened to notice we're the two best in this class," said Snotlout casually as Astro dived next to him, clearly not paying any attention. "So prepare your butt to be kicked because I, Snotlout Jorgeson, will be the one who wins this thing!" I rolled my eyes.

Astro rolled to the side just as the Gronkle shot in his direction. His movement left Snotlout exposed and his shield obliterated as he let out a scream. Huh, I thought Vikings should be brave.

"Snolout! Yer done!"

"But it's not fair!" So childish.

Then I realized that Astro and I the only one left. "So we're the only one left, huh?" I gripped my shield tighter.

"Nope." He move to the side. "Just you."

The Gronkle spit another blast and sent my shield flying, instead of destroying it. I fell on my butt.

"One shot left!"

I get to my feet and hastily grabbed my shield. Just in time too. It spit another blast and effectively destroy my shield and make me fall again.

"Irene!" Gobber cried as he stuck his hook hand into the dragon's mouth and gave a tug. I looked up as he struggled with the dragon.

"That six. Go back to bed you overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance don't you worry." He closed the door, locking it back within its cage.

He turned back to us, everyone were out of breath. I rose and gazed at the shield that now only pieces of wood. That had almost been me.

"Remember, a dragon will always," Gobber turned to me and helped me up, "_always _go for the kill."

* * *

_"A dragon will always go for the kill."_

Gobber's words keep ringing in my head. I do not believe it. Not one bit. My experience with the Night Fury told so. It's only for self defense. I don't do anything and he doesn't do anything to me. I checked the ropes that once tied the dragon.

I continue to walk in the forest, sometimes bent down to pick up herbs and sometimes stopped to feel the wind flow past me and enjoy the warm sun light.

I continue to walk as I reached a canyon. It is beautiful. I climbed down and touch the grass. It felt so good. I put down my basket and walked to the lake. Then I saw something black.

...

...

...

It's him... The Night Fury...

...

...

...

He try to climb the rocky wall but only slid down again. I grab my sketchbook from my basket and quickly sketch him. Last time I sketch him it's not very clear but now I can draw him fully.

He has two wings, four feet, two fins... Wait... It's only one? I looked at him again. So that's why he can't fly...

It whipped his head and caught me staring at him. I froze.

...

...

...

...

It recognized me and purr. I give him a shaky smile. Thank goodness it still remember me. He walked to me and sat down straight.

"Hey." I open my palm to him. He purred and nuzzled his head to my palm.

"I'm back." I stroked his head. He purred in content.

He looked at me and his mouth open, revealing pink gums. I blinked. His mouth move upwards, giving a shaky smile. I laughed.

"My name is Irene." I point at myself.

"And I shall call you... Toothless." He blinked at the name.

I laughed again. "Let's be a good friend, Toothless!"

* * *

**This is a record. I'm proud of myself that I can update this fast. I'm so sorry if there is very little AstroIrene moment there. Irene seems to be the mature one besides the teens except Astro. **

**See you next chapter!**

**Thank you for reading and please review**


	4. Chapter 4

How To Train Your Dragon, Girl Style

Summary: Like the title said, in this story Hiccup is a girl and Astrid is a boy. Irene is a frail sickly girl, never allowed to leave the village, only allowed to be in home and at the blacksmith. What happens when she stumble on a Night Fury?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4:Learning and Friendship

I enter the main hall when it's starting to rain, just done keeping Toothless company. I slightly concerned with Toothless but since he can keep himself warm with his shot of fire, I'm not that worried. I'm worried more of myself, since I'm soaked. I'm so not hoping to catch a cold now

I see the teens sat on one table with Gobber, discussing the lesson today. I joined them.

"All right, where Astro get wrong?" He asked all of us.

"I mistimed my somersault dive. It was sloppy and just completely threw off my reverse tumble," he answered. Umh... I don't really know about this things so I just stay quiet.

"Yeah, we noticed," commented Ruffnut sarcastically. No comment on that.

"Now where did Irene go wrong?" I felt everyone's eyes on me.

"Uh, she showed up," Ruffnut commented. I scowled.

"Well, excuse me! Someone need to make sure you guys alive! And don't forget that your bump on your head still not healed yet! Apply this on your head before bed." I handed Tuffnut the cream. He looked at it with disgust. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on. It won't make you bald." Ruffnut snickers.

"I'd like to see it." Tuffnutt glare at his sister.

"She has no idea what she should be doing," Astro answered. "Which isn't exactly her fault since she is clearly not the fighter type."

"Thank you Astro. And everyone of you need to live and breathe this stuff. The Dragon Manual," Gobber dropped an old worn book on the table, "Everything we know about every dragon we know of." I ran my fingers on the cover. Clearly this is a very old old book.

Thunder rolled through the sky and Gobber began to exit. "No attacks tonight. Hurry up and get some rest."

"Wait," Tuffnut stared at him in shock, "you mean _read_?"

"While we're still alive?" Ruffnut added.

"Who reads when we could just kill the stuff… like what I would have done," Snotlout added. I rolled my eyes.

"Body isn't the only thing we have to train but mind as well. What's better in training the mind beside studying?"

"Oh!" Said Fishlegs, excited. "I've read it like seven times. There's this water dragon the sprays boiling water at your face. And-and there's this other one that buries itself for like a-"

"Yeah, that sounds great. Now, there was a chance I was gonna read that…" Tuffnut cut him off. I rather listen to Fishlegs than these guys bragging about killing dragons.

"…But now?" Ruffnut finished.

Snotlout shot up. "You guys read. I'll go kill stuff." Everyone but Astro rose and headed for the door. "You're coming, Astro?"

He waved his hand in dismissal as I shifted and sit across from him and opened the book. Before I could read, Fishlegs come to me.

"Irene. Uh... Do you want me to w-walk you ho-home?" He said, embarrassed. Aw... That's so sweet.

"That's so sweet of you but I can go home alone. Thank you for the offer." I smiled at him and he blushed. He walked to the exit with a heavy atmosphere.

Now it's only me and Astro. There was an awkward long pause. "So... I guess we'll share the book?"

"Read it." He pushed the book towards me and walked to the door.

"See you at the training. I guess..." He stopped for a second.

"I guess..." He open the door.

SLAM

...

...

...

...

Well, I'm all alone now. I open the book and flipped the pages.

"Dragon Classification: Strike class... Fear class... Mystery class," I read out loud. I turned to the first page, which has a graphic drawing of a fearsome monstrous beast.

"The Thunder Drum. This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide-pools. When startled the Thunder Drum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight." I looked at the horrible picture and scowled at the horrible drawing. "Okay, let's hope we never run into that one. Then again there is no sea caves here." I flipped the next pages.

The next dragon looked even scarier. "Timber Jack: This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight." I turned the page again.

"Scaldron: Sprays scalding water at its victims. Extremely dangerous-" A loud boom of thunder startled me that I knocked over my mug. After I picked it up and put it on the table, I start to read again.

"Change Wing: Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight."

I started to flip through the pages faster. These were familiars, Gronkle, Zippleback, and Monstrous Nightmare.

But then I read how many ways dragon can kill. "Burns its victims, parries its victims, chokes its victims, turns its victims inside out… okay, let's move on." I flipped the pages even faster. All were labeled extremely dangerous and kill on sight.

"Gee. Why don't the author just write 'Every dragon in this book is extremely dangerous and has to be kill on sight'? It saves more ink."

Finally I got to the last page, which was practically blank. It was the Night Fury. "Speed: Unknown. Size: Unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon." Too late. I already befriend one. "Your only chance: hide and pray it doesn't find you."

I stare at the sentence and pulled out my sketch book. I flipped one page and copy the picture of Toothless to the Dragon Manual. I ran my fingers on Toothless' big curious and cheerful eyes.

"If only they know you..."

* * *

The next morning, I bought various of fishes and head to Toothless' home. If you can call it that. Toothless is very happy when I come. "Good morning, boy! Are you hungry? I brought you breakfast!" I put down a bag full of fish. Toothless clearly hungry, greedily swallowed the fish.

I pulled out my sketch book and looked at Toothless. I notice he has teeth back and shrugged. There are many things I still don't know about dragons. I looked up from my sketch book when I hear Toothless hissed. There was an eel lying on the ground.

"Don't be scared! I'll get rid of it!" I picked up the eel with disgust and throw it to the lake.

SPLASH

Instantly Toothless relaxed and continue eating his fishes. I leaned to the rock, continue staring at Toothless. Bored, I tapped the rock I'm leaning at with my knuckles. Toothless' ears perked. I gaze at my knuckles.

THUD THUD

I hit two spots of the rock, making a rhythm. He looked around, trying to find the source of the sound.

THUD THUD THUD

I can't help but amused. I continue to tap the rock, making a song that just popped in my head.

THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD

Toothless seems to enjoy the song as he start to turn around and round.

THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD

Toothless joining me with stomping his feet on the ground

THUD THUD STOMP THUD STOMP STOMP STOMP THUD THUD THUD THUD STOMP

Toothless and I playing a song, with complete sync.

I looked to sky and notice the sun's position. The training start soon.

"Sorry, Toothless." I picked up my basket. He looked at me pleadingly. "I know. I don't want to leave either." I pet his forehead. "I'll come back as soon as I can."

* * *

The training area has been changed to a maze with stone walls. I have my shield and a dagger with me, because an axe is definitely too much for me to handle. I have Fishlegs beside me, hiding together behind a wall. Today we are facing a Naddler. Its scales are truly exotic. Too bad I don't have a moment to admire it.

Today is all about ATTACK! Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be lighter and quicker!" The dragon was now perched atop one of the wall, jumping easily from one to the next. It lifted its spiked tail and launched quills into Fishlegs' shield.

"I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods!" He screamed. I stay silent and handed him a new shield.

"Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike," Goober said, looking bored, as the students continued to run for their lives and he casually leaning to the wall.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut ducked around a corner just to find themselves standing face to face with the Nadder. They tried to move past it without allowing it to see them, but were stuck at every turn.

"Yuck! Do you ever bathe?" asked Ruffnut as they bumped again. I silently questioned about Tuffnut's hygiene too.

"If you don't like it then get your own blind spot!" he answered, shoving his sister back.

"How about I give you one!" she threatened. Gee, just how much do you dislike your own brother?

It was right then the Nadder expelled hot fire. They managed to duck out of the way just in time.

"Blind spot, yes. Deaf spot… not so much," Gobber commented. I agreed.

We turned to a corner and saw Astro and Snotlout crouched down. Astro motioned us to crouch down. Fishlegs and I quickly crouch down. I take a peek and notice that the Nadder just right on the corner.

Okay... I definitely not as good as Astro, but I have to do something...

THUD

The boys glared at Fishlegs who accidently slammed his axe to the wall. He mouthed 'Sorry' An idea come to me.

"_Fishlegs. I've got an idea." _I whispered my plan to him. He looked at me weirdly. _"Monstrous Nightmare?" _I remind him why he was here in the first place. He nodded.

Astro and Snotlout looked at us curiously as Fishlegs and I split up.

I slammed the hilt of my dagger to the wall.

THUD

**THUD**

I hear Fishlegs also slamming his axe to the wall.

THUD **THUD** THUD** THUD **THUD **THUD**

Yes! My plan is working! The Nadder is confused with the two sources of sounds and I can tell that its head is hurt. It roared in anger and start to trash around, effectively make the walls fall, making a domino effect. Thankfully Fishlegs got out just in time.

The Nadder turned at me. I froze. Then I heard Snotlout talking, "Watch out, pretty boy. I'll take care of this." He give a battle cry and throw his hammer but it completely missed. I looked at him like I'm saying, _"That's it?"_

"The sun is in my eye!" He tried to make excuse. I rolled my eyes and so did Astro.

Nadder saw Astro and make his way to him. The arena filled with its angry roar. It knocked over anything in its way. All it wanted now is only one and it was to get Astro.

"Are you okay, Fishlegs?" I asked him, the poor boy leaned to the wall, completely tired and raised his thumb. "Sorry about that!"

I looked back as I herad the dragon roar and saw Astro is busy jumping on one of the falling walls. The Nadder trahed around and now crash down almost every wall.

Astro take a leap and fall... Right on top of me.

"IRENE!" he shouted angrily. I can't help but blushed at our closeness.

"Oooo, love on the battlefield," Tuffnut teased. Oh God, I must be as red as a ripe cherry.

"He could do better," acknowledged his sister. Not helping!

"Let me go! Why don't you?" I shouted as the boy on top of me tried to dig his axe out of my shield which was attached to my scrawny arm. I struggled to get up, but he put his hand on my chest and yanked the shield off my arm. Did he just put his hand on my chest? He saw the Nadder charging and took off to get a better position. Leaving me lying on the floor.

He charged at the Nadder and slammed his axe on its face, crushing my shield to pieces. The dragon groaned in pain and walked away. I sit up and cross my hands over my chest glaring at him. He turned to me and blushed. He crouched down to me. "Sorry. I don't know what I'm doing back then. I guess the adrenalin makes my mind blank."

He helped me get up. "Apology accepted?" He looked at me with his beautiful azure eyes. I looked away and scowl. I still have blush on my face. Gobber walked behind him and smacked the boy with his fake arm which a small hammer today.

"Ouch!" Astro looked at him, clutching his head. "If Stoic sees this, Ooooh you're in big big trouble young lad. Punishment, you clean this place." Astro scowled but says nothing.

"Good work there, Irene. Make the Nadder's attention split to two with noises. Same thing goes to you, Fishlegs." The boy was over joyed.

"Snotlout, you helped him."

"WHAT?"

"You screw up back then. You have to calculate the odds to make that throw works. Consider this as a lesson also." The boy groaned.

"All right, the rest can go home. I'll stay and watch this two." He gestured Astro and Snotlout.

I walked away but I can hear Tuffnut speak to his sister. "Hey, Sis! I just notice that Irene is so much more feminine that you ever be! You're as flat as board!"

"Why you..."

I blushed and run to the woods, where Toothless waiting for me.

* * *

Toothless tilted his head at me as I doze off. I just stare at an empty space with blush on my face. Toothless, finished with his food, sit and blinked at me. Today's training keep replayed in my mind and I can't help but blushed more.

I picked up a dandelion and give a blow. The white seeds flow and Toothless sniffed them, getting them in his nostrils. I giggled as he sneezed.

Toothless raised his head to the sky as a couple of bird fly. Oh Toothless... You must be miss flying.

I picked up a stick and start drawing him. Toothless come behind me and tilted his head with curious in his face. I finished drawing him as he climbed to a tree and tore off a branch. He start drawing lines at the ground, stopped once to look at me. Then he continue to draw.

When he done he dropped off the branch and sit. I looked at the messy lines. I stepped my foot between the lines and another. Soon, I'm dancing between the lines.

"Yah!" I slipped and fell on my back. Toothless crouched to me, his face so close to me.

"I'm okay Toothless." I sat up, patting Toothless. He purred.

"I love the drawing." He purred again.

"Hm... Maybe I should bring chalk tomorrow... We can draw on the rock!"

Toothless purred again.

"Oh Toothless... I'm glad we're friends." I stroked him. I get up and pick up the empty basket.

"I'll be back tomorrow." He nuzzled to me. I smiled at him. He already my best friend in the whole world.

* * *

**I know in this part with the Nadder, Astro should yell at Irene but I can't help but write this. I want to do experiment you know. Should I make Astro the same as prideful Astrid or have a soft side to Irene? Please answer it so I'm not confused.**

**I add some new things about Irene learing about dragons from Toothless. I slightly curious if they have a sense of music. Toothless definitely have sense of music.**

**Oh yeah, it looks like Fishlegs have a crush on Irene because she is nice to him. I'm only experimenting here so please don't flame me!**

**Thank you for reading and review**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: New Fin and Suspicion

Everyone gather at one of the watch tower, having dinner of fish and chicken on a campfire and listening to Gobber's story. Everyone watched him in awe as he told us his experience fighting dragon.

"And that's when he took my arm!" Gobber exclaimed, ripping off a piece of his chicken. "And I could see the look on his face. I was delicious. He must have passed along the word because it wasn't a month later until another one took my leg." He gestured to the stump and the teens let out sounds of awe except for me, who cringed at disgust at an imaginary image of Gobber's bleeding arm and leg.

"Wow, isn't it weird to think that your arm was inside a dragon. Like if your mind was still controlling it you could have crushed his heart or something," Fishlegs said, banging his two drumsticks together as if picturing the awesome scenario in his head.

"Hm. If that actually happen, Gobber can have his hand back since it can crawl out from the dragon's mouth. If it still not digested yet." I comment, chewing my fish.

"Wow, I am so mad right now. I swear to you I will avenge your beautiful arm and your beautiful leg," Snotlout proclaimed, obviously being overdramatic as well try to kiss up.

"I will chop the legs off every dragon I meet… with my face!" he exclaimed.

"If that ever happen, I'm not responsible if you got germs on your face and the next thing you knew, your face rotten." He glared at me while the others laughed.

"No, it's the wings and the tail you want. If it can't fly, it can't get away," Gobber explained, yanking a wing off his chicken before stuffing it in his mouth. I looked up at him, interested.

"A downed dragon is a dead dragon." Toothless' condition come to my mind. I responsible for it so I should do something to prevent that.

"Well, I'm off to bed. And you all should be too," Gobber continued, rising from his seat.

"Tomorrow we get to the big boys, slowly but surely working our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. But who will win the honor of killing it?" The teens all glanced around excited, except me who already rise from my seat and walked down to the stairs.

"It's gonna' be me. It's my destiny," Tuffnut said, joining me walked down the spiral stairs. "See."

Gasps echoed as everyone walked down the stairs. Me, I'm not really care.

"You mom let you get a tattoo?" Fishlegs whispered in disbelief.

"It's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark."

"Ok, I've been stuck with you since birth and that was never there."

"If it is a tattoo, make sure the needle isn't infected. It is possible for you to get disease. And it will become much more worse if it's already contaminated by dragon." I said.

"Yes it was. It's a birthmark! You just haven't seen me from the left side until now." He defended. I rolled my eyes.

I separate myself from the group and make my way to the forge. "You're not going home?" I heard Astro behind me.

"No, I've got things to be done. I'll spent the night there. Gobber won't mind."

"Hey." He stood in front of me. "Are you still mad at me? From what I did earlier at training?" I blushed.

"Well... I'm still mad of you. Any girl would." He scratch his chin.

"Is there anything I can do to make up for it?" This one got me curious.

"Anything?" He nodded. I tapped my chin.

"I'll let you know." I walked past him and enter the forge.

As soon as I enter the forge, I went to my desk and took out my pencil. I draw Toothless' fin on the paper and after a few scribbles, I got a blueprint. I got to work. I heat and hammering a steel rod. I grab a shield and took some parts and turn them to perfection. I measure them with small round metal balls and I connect a brown leather to the rods.

I put it on the table, pleased. This could work. Toothless would love it.

* * *

First thing in the morning I went to the canyon with a bulging pack on my back filled with fish and the new fin I made in my arms.

"Oh Toothless~" I sang. Toothless yawned and came to me, waiting for his breakfast. "I brought some breakfast." I smiled, placed the pack down, and tipped it over. Toothless happily walked to the pile.

"Eat up Toothless. Don't mind me. I'll just be minding my own business," I slowly creeping around to the back of Toothless as he swallowed a fish whole. I placed my hand-made fin on the ground and pushed it towards the empty space, but his tail moved. I let out a frustrated sigh and adjusted only for him to move his tail again. Oh, come on!

Toothless stuck his head inside the basket, pile already gone. I climb onto the tail and lines it up, tying leather around his tail and securing it in a buckle. "Hmm, not too bad." I looked at the tail.

"It just might- WHOAAA!" I clutched Toothless' tail as he launched to the sky. It was really scary but...

"It works! Toothless you can fly-" The fin folded and Toothless fell.

"Oh no!" I open the fin and Toothless regain balance back.

"It really works!" I yelled, turning the fin as Toothless does a 360. He flies back over the lake. "I really did it!" I laughed and Toothless turns his head and smiled at me. I smiled back.

He does another 360, this time quick enough to throw me off into the lake. "Toothless!" I yelled at him after I surfaced from the lake.

Toothless also fell down to the lake, as he resurface his ear dropped and he give me this puppy eye. I try glare at him but couldn't.

"Yeah. Yeah. Apology accepted." I said to him as we back to the land.

"We'll work it tomorrow. I have to go back to change before I get cold. And dragon training..."

* * *

I ran to my home and bumped to someone. Long blonde hair enter my vision. Astro!

"Astro, hi!" I awkwardly waved my hand to him.

"Irene? Why are you wet?" He asked me, looking to the other side with pink on his face. Why would he blush?

"Um... I'm at the forest getting herbs to make healing cream when I slipped to the river... So I have to get changed now..." I said, hugging myself to keep myself warm.

"Oh... You better go home now. Are you sure you're okay?" I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm okay. See ya." I ran to the house without looking back.

* * *

"Today is all about teamwork," Gobber lectured as all of us held buckets in team of two: Ruffnut and Snotlout, Tuffnut and Anstred, and Fishlegs and me. I starting to wonder why the boy always stick with me and why Astro glaring at Fishlegs.

"You'll have to learn to trust each other. The Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas and the other head lights it on fire. Your job is to tell which is which." Everyone stood back to back as green smoke descended upon them, obscuring everything from view. Well, I work with Fishlegs once, I know he is trustworthy.

"Specializes in sneak attacks. Teeth inject venom for pre-digestion," Fishlegs explained as his usual walking dragon manual self.

"Would you please stop that in this situation?" I loudly whispered.

"If that dragon shows either of its heads," Snotlout bragged and I sighed, "I'm going to- There!" he cried, pointing to an ominous figure. Both throw their buckets of water only for Tuffnut and Astro appear, wet and glaring daggers at them.

"Hey! It's just us you morons!" Tuffnut whispers.

"Well, you two must be getting fat or something because we thought you were the dragon. No offense for you, Astro." His sister counters. Astro rolled his eyes.

"Maybe you are getting fat!" Snotlout yowled as Astro punched him on the gut and Tuffnut slammed his bucket to Ruffnutt, sending her to the ground.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Suddenly, she is grabbed and pulled into the fog scream echoes through the big hall.

Tuffnut goes to rush in, but Astro won't let him. "Wait a minute." The two stand still when something sweeps past their feet and knocks them both over, causing Astro's bucket of water spills.

Growling continue echoes as Ruffnut comes rushing out on all fours. I gulped.

"Oh, I'm hurt! I am very much hurt!" She runs past me and Fishlegs as I just realize we're the only one who still has water.

"Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now," he commented as we looked at the green fog. A head soon emerged and Fishlegs whimpered. He throws it his water only to aggravate it into breathing a stream of gas. "Oh, wrong head," he said before running off screaming, leaving me. Gee, what a small courage in his huge body.

The other head comes into view and starts sparking. "Now Irene!" Gobber shouts. I throws the bucket up only for the water to rain down on me, making me wet again, not getting anywhere close to the raised head of the dragon.

The dragon roars and advances to me. "Irene!" Gobber yelled, rushing to help me when the dragon lets out another cry. The dragon started creeping back as I holds her hands out and makes pushing motions to them.

"Back! Get back!" The dragons backs away as I continues pushing and step towards it until it is finally backed in its cage.

"I'm warning you! Go on! Get in there! Get back! Now you stay here and think about what you've done" I secretly pulls out an eel out of a small bag on my waist and tossed it in front of the dragon who growled in fear.

It schooched against the wall, trying to get as far away as possible from the eel. Huh. I wonder why they hate eel so much...

I shut the doors and turned around, only to see the everyone staring at me in shock and confusion as Fishlegs dropped his bucket. I blinked.

"Are we done here? I've got to change clothing and there are some things I have to take care of so…" I walk to the gate as everyone continue to stare at me, mouths dropped.

I ran as fast as I can to my house, leaving the arena. And after get changed, I'll go to Toothless' place to learn how to fly again. Maybe a saddle would do... Ah, so many things to do...

* * *

Astro POV

What. The. Hell.

That, I'm pretty sure, is everyone thinking about when Irene, somehow, able to command the dragon back to the cage with her empty hand. She just have to make pushing motions and the dragon went back to the cage. It's very very shocking. I mean, come on! It's _Irene _we're talking about. That girl is frail, kinda sloppy and, no offense for Chief Stoic, weak. That girl is smart and kind and pretty. Yes, I admit she's cute and she is the smartest person in the entire island.

Unlike Ruffnutt who without a doubt, a tomboy, Irene has to be the most feminine girl I've ever seen. She is practically any daughter any mother like to have, normal mothers, not Viking ones.

Compared to Irene, Ruffnutt almost look exactly like her twin brother. The only thing that tells that she is a girl, is her voice and skirt. Even her voice is boyish. I'm a little irritated with the twins, yes, but doesn't hold any grudge against them.

Irene is also pretty physically. Long curly auburn hair, petite body, sparkling jade eyes, and have a great smile. I never notice her appearance until... Ahem. The 'accident.'

But damn! That girl is... is... beautiful.

I can still feel the sensation of my hand against her chest-

Stupid hormones.

And it looks like Fishlegs develop a crush on her. Well, no surprise on that. But it kinda irritating looking at him when he looking at Irene...

...

...

...

Wait...

...

...

Am I being jealous?

All right, forget about attraction. Back to dragons. The point is there is no way Irene to defeat a dragon. But earlier she just, move her hands and the dragon scared...

What the heck happened? Not to mention she went to the forest longer than usual.

Something is very fishy about that girl.

* * *

**I try Astro POV. Is it good? Please tell me what you think.**

**And Astro worrying about Irene. How sweet.**

**And about Astro owing Irene a favor, is there anything particular you want him to do? Anything.**

**Thank you for reading and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Boys

It was a fairly nice day. No dragon training today so I can do my usual work. Forging and make medicine. I'm in the counter, busy tying the leather to Toothless' saddle. I finally can loose my hair because when I'm in dragon training and with Toothless, I have to tie my hair to braid. It was nice to have my usual hairstyle. I'm humming happily when the door open.

"Welcome! Oh, Fishlegs!" The boy shyly waved at me. In his hand is a hammer.

"You want me to fix that?" He nodded.

"Okay, it will done in 2 days!" He handed me the hammer. I put it safely on the shelf.

"Um... Irene?" He played with his fingers. Blush crept on his face.

"Yes, Fishlegs?"

"I..."

CREAK

The door opened and reveal Astro. His eyes widened as he see Fishlegs.

"Welcome! Can I help you, Astro?" He nodded at me.

"...Can you fix this for me?" He handed me his axe.

"Sure. It will done in 2 days." I put the axe beside Fishlegs' hammer on the shelf.

Both boys stare at me. "Yes? Is there anything else?"

"Do you want to go to the library with me?" Fishlegs suddenly shout. I blinked. Astro glare at Fishlegs.

"Sure~ But not now. Before the dragon training tomorrow?" He nodded his head very fast.

"Y-Yes! That will do! I'll pick you up tomorrow at your house!" The boy waved his hand and leave the store. Leaving me and Astro alone.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Hm... Here." He put a box on the the counter. I open it and it reveals... cookies.

I blinked.

Once.

Twice.

"Thanks?" I can't help but raised an eyebrows.

He blushed and nodded.

"See ya." And then he leave the store, leaving me confused.

What did just happen?

* * *

I can't help but thinking why the boys act so weird. While thinking of it, I'm busy putting the saddle on Toothless. He didn't mind and I thankful for that. He sniffed my bag.

"Oh yeah. Astro give me cookies. Want some?" I took two and give one to Toothless. I took one for myself.

CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH

...

...

...

...

Er, it taste... interesting...

I looked at Toothless. He give me this funny expression. He looked at me as if he's saying "What the heck did you just give me?"

"Sorry about that. Astro give me this." He crooked his neck.

"A... boy."

He snorted. "Oh please. Not you too. I don't need another overprotective family member." He snorted again.

"No! Astro is not a bad guy. He's..." Astro's face flashed in my mind. His deep blue eyes, his shiny long blond hair, his smile...

"Really care about me..." I smiled at the thought.

Toothless snorted again.

"Oh, come on!"

* * *

That night, I spend another night at the forge, making a special belt to attached to Toothless' saddle when Gobber come to me. "Hey, Irene. What are ya making?" I quickly hide the belt.

"Um... Nothing! Just experimenting!" I stashed the belt in my bag. "Nothing special about it." I looked away. Gobber sat in front of me.

He smirked at me, casually leaning his head on his palm. "A little birdie told me that Fishlegs asked you for a date." I dropped my hammer.

"It's not a date. We only read a book together at the library." I put my hammer at my tool box properly.

"It's still a date." He grinned. I pouted.

"Well, you're still young, use it well." He patted my head. "I'll be happy if you choose a great man." He ruffled my hair.

"...You sound like Dad..." I comb my messy hair.

"Hey, I AM your Godfather."

"...Gee, now I have three overprotective boys in my family..."

"You say something?"

"Nothing..."

* * *

Fishlegs pick me up at the morning, with a single white daisy in his hands with red ribbon tied. Aw... So sweet... I tucked the flower behind my ear. The boy blushed like crazy.

"Is there anything new in the library, Fishlegs?"

"Um... Well, there are some novels..."

"I'm okay with novels."

So we sat down across each others, with a book in our hands. We discussed about each book we read. It's feels nice.

I bid farewell to Fishlegs when it's lunch time. I have to feed Toothless.

* * *

"Hey, Toothless." I leaned to him as he's enjoying his fish. He purred.

"You're a boy right? What do you do to attract your mate?" He blinked at me and snorted.

"Oh yeah. You don't have a mate." He snorted again.

"Sory. Sorry. Do you want to practice flying?" He blinked and nodded.

"All right." I hop on him and we take a leap.

* * *

The practice lasts longer but we still fall down. This time we fell on a spring with a beautiful waterfall. Now if we're weren't soak, it will be much more satisfying looking at the view. So until my clothes are dry, I was completely bare and decide to stay in the spring while Toothless sleeping somewhere.

It's kinda chilly but I managed. It's rather relaxing now. But I have to hurry it's getting dark out. Not to mention wild animals. I have Toothless but you never can be too careful. To be honest I never in the woods this long.

I look at my reflection on the water. I really look like my late mother. I noticed my hair were longer now. I noticed something yellow at the water.

Is that... hair? Long blond hair... Blue eyes... Male...

ASTRO?

"Astro?" I dipped myself in the water. Embarrassed. Astro looking at me with wide eyes and blush was clearly on his face. I splashed water on his face.

"Please leave me alone!" I splashed more water on him but he just keep standing. Instead he step in the spring. I panicked and cover myself more. What is he doing?

"Astro! What do you think you're doing?" I punched him on the chest as he got closer. Sadly, it didn't work. He put his arms around me, one on my back and one under my butt. He lifted me easily and I have to grabbed his shoulders for support. I blushed at the close proximity of our faces. This is not good!

"This is not funny. Put me down!" I try to kicked him but my legs won't move. Astro just stared at me with his deep, sharp blue eyes. There's something about his eyes that I can't resist. This situation is getting dangerous... But I kinda like it... No! Bad thoughts!

"Uh..." I blushed as Astro touched my lips.

"Um..." He touched my cheek.

"Astro..." He closes his eyes and lean his face to me.

"Yah!" I slapped him on the face and he let me go. I see this as an opportunity and ran. I grabbed my clothes and went deeper to the woods. Toothless looked surprised to see me but I don't care and hop on him.

"Let's go home!" He didn't say anything and take a leap. Cold wind rushes against me but I don't care.

Astro... Astro... He...

He almost kissed me...

I almost have my first kiss with the boy I have crush on for years...

* * *

Back with Astro...

Astro still standing in the middle of the spring, holding his reddened cheek. He don't what just happened. He's training in the woods and went to the spring to get a drink and... And...

Irene is right there, completely naked. No, he didn't see her body. Her hair covering her breasts. She... She... Under the moonlight...

She's just like a goddess...

He moves his hand from his cheek to his lips. He almost kissed her! His lips briefly touched hers. And there's butterflies in his stomach...

All right, he admit it.

Astro Hofferson has a develop a crush on Irene Horrendous Haddock.

Don't expect him to admit it in front of others, though.

He closed his eyes an pressed his index finger to his lips.

"Her lips is so soft..."

* * *

**I try to make a chapter that is completely my own. Is the date part with Fishlegs good? Bad?**

**And this is before Irene discover more about dragons like the grass, scratching, etc.**

**Is the scene with Astro is too much? I don't mind critics at this chapter but please don't be so mean to me.**

**I'm only experimenting here.**

**I'm sorry if it's short, I'm busy with high school.**

**Thank you for read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: At The Attic

That night I couldn't sleep at all. The memories of Astro almost kiss me keep played in my mind. I blushed every time I remember it. I sprawled on my bed and hid my face on my pillow. I never this close to a boy before, and it's Astro! It has to be a dream, but it's not. I pinched my cheek too many times to prove that.

"Aaaah!" I throw my pillow to the wall. This is sucks! How am I gonna face Astro tomorrow at the Dragon Training! It's so embarrassing! I rolled in my bed as I felt my face grew hotter.

But... I'm kinda happy to be that close to him... The boy I have crush on for years...

And maybe...

I tucked my head to the blanket.

This feeling has changed to 'love'...

Maybe now I'm truly in love with Astro...

* * *

Thankfully I can sleep though I overslept a bit. I take a quick bath and get dressed. I tied my hair to a single braid and grabbed my waist back. I take a small jar filled with grass that can make dragons high. I found it by accident when I'm on flying practice with Toothless. I bet this can be very useful.

I stepped out the house and the first thing I saw is Astro. I blushed and the memory from yesterday returning to me. I slammed the door in front of his face. I leaned to the door with a deep shade of red on my face. I heard him knocked.

"Irene? Are you still there? I'm sorry for yesterday. I really do. I don't know what got into me. I really really sorry. I know you probably would hold grudge against me for a long time. I'm truly sorry. I don't know what you like but I brought deer meat for you... If there's anything I can do to redeem it, I'll do it! Anything! Please just forgive me..."

Woah, he's getting desperate... I open the door. Astro looked at me with relieved face.

"Anything?" I looked at him with bleak eyes.

"Anything."

A evil plan formed in my mind...

* * *

Today we face the Gronkle, again. It's pretty easy actually. I just need to lead it with the grass and it followed me all the way to the cage. After I'm done, everyone looking at me like I was crazy. I just smiled and put my shield away.

"Astro. Can you help me with something?" I give him a look with bleak eyes. He nodded and hurriedly follow after me.

* * *

"So... you want me to clean the attic of your house?"

"Yes."

"Including bring the things up there downstairs."

"Yes."

"Without breaking everything."

"Yes."

"Or rip important documents."

"Yes."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"All right..."

He climb to the stairs and open the the door... Only to have mountains of junk fell on him.

"Guwah!" He wailed and crawl from the pile.

"I'll be back by the evening and I expect the attic is clean and the things are piled neatly. Thank you." I give him a sweet smile and brushed off the dust on my skirt. He looked at me as if asking if I'm joking.

"See you." I give him a wave and left the house.

Revenge sure is sweet.

* * *

"Toothless~" I called him as I put down his lunch. He jumped of a big rock and sat in front of me and happily eat his fishes. I sat down and leaned, against him, pulling out my sketchbook. Istart to draw things that come into my head... And I draw Astro... His long hair that is pulled to a ponytail, his sharp eyes, his muscular body...

Toothless snorted.

"What?" I glared at him. He looked at me with bored eyes.

"Oh come on! You can't even let me dreaming the boy I like?" I pulled one of his ears. He growled.

"You're so ungrateful! I already made this special suit for flying!" I point the leather suit I'm wearing right now. Toothless snorted again.

I climbed on him, making myself comfortable on the saddle.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's fly!"

And we take a leap to the sky.

* * *

Astro POV

Ugh, I never knew Chief Stoic can be a very messy person. I looked at a pile of clothes that seemed to be his and looked at the mess at the attic. It was a complete disaster. There are some neat pile and those without a doubt, is Irene's.

I sneezed at the dust. How many years has gone by since they last come up here? I cringed as I picked up something like undies. No wonder Irene not so close with her father. He's so gross.

I throw the piece of clothing over my shoulder and it fell on the 'JUNK' pile. I walked to the stairs only to tripped on something.

I fell on the floor face first. I sneezed again.

Grunting, I got up and notice I tripped of some sort of a frame. I pulled the white sheet that covered it and flipped the frame.

It's a picture.

There's a man and a woman in that picture, a very beautiful woman. She has long curly auburn hair and emerald eyes. She is wearing a long white gown that covers her arms with its flowing sleeves. The man looked a lot like with Chief Stoic, only shorter beard and he put his hand around the woman's shoulder. In the woman's arms is a baby with the same auburn hair and emerald eyes...

Oh...

This is...

This is a family picture.

And the woman without a doubt is Irene's mother. So that's how Irene looks like when she turn to a adult. Wow.

And they looked so happy in that picture.

I looked at my side and found more sheet covered frames. I pulled all those sheets and looked at all the paintings. These must be the pictures of the Haddock family. And there are wedding pictures too.

Wedding...

I looked at one of the pictures, the wedding picture of Chief Stoic and his wife. And I must say, Irene's mother is very very beautiful in a wedding dress.

I pictured Irene in a wedding dress and blushed. She would look truly stunning.

No wonder Chief Stoic is so protective of her. I mused at the thought.

He will be furious if I propose her... Hell yeah he will...

...

...

...

...

Wait a minute...

Did I just think about proposing her? Did I?

Did I just think what I think I think?

What? What?

I propose Irene?

WHAT?

"Astro? You're still here?" I jumped and turn around.

There, at the entrance, is Irene with a bouquet of marguerites in her hands. Now if she's in a wedding dress and we're in the altar...

Wait! Wait! Wait!

What was I thinking?

* * *

Irene POV

I watched in concern as Astro have a weird expression on his face. "Astro? Are you okay?" I reached my hand to his face. He backed away, completely flustered.

"I-I'm okay! The dust keep bothering me!" He covered something with white sheets behind him. I stare at him.

"Are you sure?" I looked at him in concern. I just got home from flying training with Toothless and I found a completely flustered Astro in my attic.

He shook his head. "I'm all right! I'm completely fine!"

"If you say so... You can go home now."

"What?"

"I think it all over and I though it's a bit too much for you to clean our attic. You can go now, and the axe is all fixed. I put it on the table." I walked past him.

"I see you've found our family pictures." I pulled the sheets and looked at my mother's picture. Astro stand beside me.

"You look almost the same with your mother."

"Yeah. She's a wonderful person."

...

...

...

...

"You two have the same smile." Astro said.

"Yeah..."

"You must be missed her..."

"Yeah..."

...

...

...

"Marguerite is her favorite you know." I brought the flower to my nose, inhaled their scent. "They said the flowers is her wedding bouquet."

"Oh."

I looked at the shelves and something caught my eye. I walked to the shelves and picked it up.

"What do you know... It's still here... My mother's wedding veil..." I put it on my head. It was complete white and made from silk. There are some frills and embroider on it.

"How do I look?" I spun around and looked at Astro. "I dreamed to wear this veil on my wedding."

He said nothing, he only looked at me.

"Astro?"

"Oh yeah... You look... beautiful..." I blushed.

"Really beautiful..." He walked towards me until we're really close. I looked up to him and drowned in his azure eyes. He smiled at me.

"Very beautiful..." He leaned his face to me. I can't think of anything.

I closed my eyes and I can feel his breath on my face. We're going to kiss-

"IRENE!"

Gobber!

I opened my eyes and Astro pulling away from me. I heard shuffling downstairs. I put the veil and the flowers on the table and ran downstairs with Astro following me. Gobber waited for me at the kitchen.

"Hi, Gobber. Hi." I waved awkwardly at him. He eyed me and Astro.

"Shouldn't you going home, Astro?"

"Y-Yes. Good evening Irene, Gobber." He grabbed his axe and left. I turned to Gobber. Glaring.

"What?" He took a gulp of his drink.

* * *

**Sorry if this too short and for grammar mistakes.**

**I have a writer block right now so I can't write much.**

**And Astro almost kissed Irene! Damn you Gobber!**

**And I can't help but write Astro thinking to marry her, and Irene carrying a bouquet around and wearing her mother's wedding veil didn't help either. **

**A reader ask me to make IreneToothless moment. I promise to make it as nice as possible but not in this chapter.**

**I'm really busy and might be not updating for awhile.**

**Thank you for reading and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Tides Turning

Toothless is very very very very interesting and he has some commons with boys too. Maybe because he is a male dragon. One time I brought him a ball, he played with it like a dog would, with exception he kicked it with his tail and caught it again with his tail. When it's gets dark, he refuses to give it back to me, like a Viking boy would with his toy axe or hammer. I know about that because I've seen Astro, Snoutlout and Tuffnut did so when we were kids.

One day when we practice flying, we passes a small field of edelweiss. And of course I went there. I take my time making crown from the white flowers while Toothless is busy chasing butterflies. I made one for myself and one big enough for Toothless. The second he saw the white crown in my hands, he hissed and run away. It takes quite a while to make him wear it, with a promise of tons of his favorite salmon. His reaction reminded me of Dad though, the first time I make the crown, he paused and twitching. I innocently ask why his face is fully red when I add flowers to his beard and why Gobber presses his hand to his mouth and weird noises come from him.

And in a sense, he is like a overprotective brother to me. Every time I told him about Astro and the boys, he would snort, hissed, and growled. He also giving me a disproval look. Gee, who are you? Dad? Gobber?

He also has a hobby, or hobbies to be precise.

One, to watch anything at the sky. Birds, clouds, the blue color of the sky, the sun.

Two, to snuggled to me.

Three, scratch time

He LOVED to be scratched. He would lie down like a cat and let my hands do the magic. He would purr like a cat and roll onto his back. I just found out that he has a weak spot at his throat spot. He collapsed as soon I scratched it.

Now this new information can be useful at the Dragon Training...

* * *

At Dragon Training...

We face the Nadder again. It looked at Astro with great hatred. I guess it still remember him. Astro glare at it too. I can actually feel a intense air coming from them. Please, I don't need anymore patients other than Snoutlout and Tuffnutt.

Just as I thought, they fight against each other, paying no attention with others. Astro is swirling his axe and give a battle cry. The Nadder also roar. Really, boys will be boys. (I just found out the Nadder is male)

Everyone dropped their weapons and stay on the sidelines. Even Snoutlout is smart enough to leave those two alone. Even now he's yawned in boredom. I sighed.

"This is getting ridiculous." I walked to their spot. Those two didn't even notice me!

I walked to the Nadder and scratched under his chin. And like Toothless, he collapsed. I turned to Astro and he half stare half glare at me. Just as I thought, boys will be boys.

Everyone else also staring weirdly at me.

"Are we done here? I've got to go." I left the arena.

* * *

Astro POV

Again, What. The. Hell.

Did Irene just... did that? I'm completely speechless.

Did the girl I have a crush on just beat me?

No! I can't have that! I want to be the champion! NO! I will be the champion!

Sorry, Irene. But a guy has to prove himself.

* * *

You won't believe what we saw today. Or rather, _who _we _meet _today.

It's a dragon.

Not an ordinary dragon, a _Night Fury._

A FEMALE.

We found her at the top of the Zephyr Cliff, the highest point in the island. It's hard to climb it but since I have a dragon, why should I?

Back to the matter at hand. We meet a female Night Fury. She's the same with Toothless, dark colored scales. Only hers is lighter and she is smaller. Me and Toothless completely speechless.

She notice us and growled, looking at me with wary in her eyes. Toothless moved in front of me in protective manner. The two of them continue to stare until the female Night Fury snorted and flew away.

I noticed that Toothless continue to stare at her retreating figure. I smirked. "You got a crush on her!"

He snorted and looked away.

"Denial!" I continue to smirk.

* * *

I just discover another use of shields, to create a beam of light. Toothless, as curious as a cat can be, continue to try to catch it, while I continue to move it. I can't help but amused. I remember when Snoutlout mess with one of my inventions and it shot net on him. Serve him right. I continue to let Toothless play with the light all day. The dragon itself enjoyed it. Maybe I also can use this one in the Dragon Training too.

* * *

"Today, we meet... The Terrible Terror..." A small dog door opened and a small dragon with big eyes come out. With sticking his tongue to his eyes. I find the dragon cute and disgusting at the same time. Toothless never do that. Never. Nuh-Uh.

Tuffnut snorted and smirked.

"It's just the same size of my-Ooof!" The little dragon jumped to his face and chew his nose. I rolled my eyes at his idiocy. I grabbed my shield and make a beam of light.

It worked, the Terrible Terror went curious and followed it. I lead him back to his cage and placed my foot on the door.

I turned around and saw everyone looked at me with weird expressions. Again.

"How did you..." Tuffnut breathed.

"Do that..?" Ruffnut finished.

"Wow! Look at the time! I have things to be done at the blacksmith... Bye!" I bolted from the arena.

* * *

Astro POV

It's running late, the sun begin to set, making the sky have orange, yellow and pink mixed in. I'm in the woods, training. I have a few axes with me and using the trees as dummy. I hear something walking and spun around, with my axe held in front of me.

It's Irene.

She has a basket in her hands filled with herbs and a rucksack on her back. She looked at me and the tree. "That's not environmentally friendly..." She frowned. I put down my axe and walked to her. "Astro?" I stopped right in front of her.

"Irene, there's something you need to answer for me..."

"Yes?" She took a step back.

"Where have you gone to these days? You always disappear to the woods. I'm..."

"Yes, Astro?"

"I'm concerned about you."

I watched as pink start to crept on her face and it's quite nice actually. She looked down and her bangs hid her eyes.

"I... I gotta go!"

And she ran. I try to follow her but she knew the forest better than I do. Soon I lost her.

Just what is she hiding from me?

Could it be...

Another boy?

"No..." I gripped my axe. There's a thing between me and Irene, I know! If not, she would refuse me the other day at her attic! But... We're not official yet so...

There must be another boy.

Looks like I have a rival that I don't know who.

* * *

**THIS. CHAPTER. SUCKS**

**I'm really busy right now and I have tests everyday.**

**I'll try to edit this one when I have time and make it longer.**

**The female Night Fury is an OC, tell me about your opinion of her. Astro thinks he have a rival and it's Toothless. Ha, that's funny. They fighting over Irene's attention.**

**Please be patient with me... I love all your reviews but please don't flame... I'm really moody lately and flames will only make it worse.**

**Thank you for reading and review. **


End file.
